<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding Heart by Apatheticartst13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078307">Bleeding Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheticartst13/pseuds/Apatheticartst13'>Apatheticartst13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ed Edd n Eddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apatheticartst13/pseuds/Apatheticartst13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampiric monster known as Kevin Barr had been terrorizing the streets of this town for years now. Yet one little wounded lamb wonders across his path and that rage filled monster becomes soft. Saving him and becoming smitten with his nervous yet witty demeanor. Vampire Kevin x Edd</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edd "Double D"/Kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of foot fall reverberated through the alley way under watchful green eyes. Then came the panting, harsh and quick, the lamb was tiring out. Icy blue glancing over a stained red shoulder, still trying to run, only for his pace to falter. A stumble, how tragic. the clatter of flesh to gravel could be heard like a cacophony of woe. Then slow, lumbering steps of more. cornered was the poor lamb.</p><p>Kevin still perched high above, on looming buildings. Watching in interest. It was the smell of blood that brought him here but the flash of silver made him hesitate. He could still hear the desperate breath, trying it's best to fill this lambs lungs so that he can attempt an escape. Though, it looked to be the end of the slaughter line. The men below did not look kind, garnishing blade of their own. Possibly a gang, maybe a mugging gone horribly wrong. Kevin's money was on the latter. It had been quite the issue in this neighborhood. How upsetting a sight to witness.</p><p>The brunette lamb below him clutched a wounded shoulder, fabric torn over it with a messy slice. Possibly a struggle for freedom was the cause. Regardless it was deep and painful looking. Though he was clean cut, proper in his dress he had become disheveled. Not that Kevin can blame him given these circumstances. Maybe he should save the little lamb. What a joke, a wolf protecting a lamb from foxes. But there was the slightest twinge in his being, edging him to the ledge of his perch. It was a difficult feeling to describe. Possibly it was pity. Possibly it was boredom. It had been a quiet night.</p><p>The lamb shook, his knees seemed threatening to buckle and give way under his weight. He had stumbled to his feet while Kevin debated his next action. So scared. The sent of fear was heavy, heavier than blood. That was quite the upsetting thing to realize, this was just an innocent bystander that had been caught up in the violence. There was laughs and mockery from the men below, three cornering one. pathetic. Kevin normally only bothered with mortals if it was to get a meal. Not to save them. He supposed he could make an exception this once.</p><p>With a deep breath he descended from his perch, forest green eyes almost glowed in the dim street light. Kevin stood at the mouth of the alley, pale skin contrasted by a freckled print along his cheeks and that deep red hair. His hands nestled in the pockets of his denim jacket as his eyes scanned over the four mortals. The expression he donned was simple passive apathy for the situation at hand. Much less the danger if he was any other passer by. Kevin had a quick thought, before any had noticed him, his expression changed to that of worry. It was fabricated but they didn't have to know that.</p><p>The red head ran forward, stumbling on his own feet in what seemed to be panic. “There you are dude! I have been looking everywhere for you!” He exclaimed, pulling the slightly shorter into his arms. The brunette was tall, yet so very slim. He was also shaking, trembling against the red head. His breath caught in his throat to the sudden contact but he didn't move away. “Play along and I'll get you out of here.” Kevin spoke in a hushed tone, right into the lambs ear. He seemed to nod and slowly his fingers gripped at Kevin's shirt. This actually got to him. He stared down at the lamb for a few moments. His cold dead heart skipping a beat. Shit.</p><p>The men however did not look very impressed by the display, actually seeming rather annoyed. One of them shouting. “This isn't any of your business kid! Get out of the way.” They seemed hell bent on teaching this guy some sort of lesson. The brunette crouched down behind Kevin just a bit, leaning to where he was practically hiding behind him, still gripping his shirt like a scared child.</p><p>“I-I greatly apologize gentlemen, but I am unable to pay the toll amount you have suggested” The lamb stumbled out, his tone shaky and trying to be more a bit more than a whisper. So it was a little gang trying to mug people for money. How deplorable an act. Kevin simply crossed his arms over his chest, his stance stiff and unmoving. Looking more annoyed than panicked. He was never good at keeping up an act very long. Not as hot headed as he is. Though his blood boiled under the surface, he questioned himself as to why. The brunette was an obviously easy target, for him or them. Prey, with the sweet scent of blood in the air. Kevin had never been the hero type either. Never one to put himself on the line for anyone. Yet... here he was.</p><p>Before anymore words could be exchanged Kevin's arm moved back around the lam, pulling him into his side and he gave a quick, harsh command. “Close your eyes.” The brunette barely had time to do so before there was a rush of wind and then silence. A simple escape, no fighting for now. There was panting from the brunette soon after, that may have knocked the wind out of him. Humans were not meant to go that fast. Kevin slowly let go of the thinner, he stumbled back a moment. Wide ice blue eyes analyzing the red head. He didn't look as dumbfounded as most would, he simply looked surprised. That wasn't a good side for the hero. He knew something most didn't.</p><p>“Thank you, but I should be on my way-” The brunette rushed out as he tried his best to slip away, only to be grabbed by the back of his shirt, being pulled harshly back.</p><p>“Going out there bleeding like that is suicide, you should know that. You smell like silver.” Kevin said with narrowed eyes, he then started to walk swiftly down the road. “Come on.” He would have to keep an eye on this one, he seemed frail. Yet he knew quickly what exactly was going on, that wasn't good. The only mortals that know what goes bump in the night normally aren't one's he is in favor of.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edd didn't know what to do, this... man-creature was dragging him through the street. He didn't know if he could break free of that grip on his shirt. His fingers gripped at his wrists a moment, though it was as if the other either didn't notice or cared. His fingers felt as through they were tightening around soft ice. It was not what someone's arm should feel like, he gave a soft little breath. Calm down Edward, he helped you out... this shouldn't turn for the worse right? At this point Edd had completely forgotten about his shoulder that had been sliced through with the sharpened blade of the foxes. Edd still followed slowly behind, his eyes gazing up at those green orbs, that focused more on the path ahead than anything else.</p><p>There was still that voice in the back of his head, scratching and clawing at the walls of his skull. Run. It was the only thing he could think at the moment, he had worked in the hunting field for years now. Not exactly the most hands on, since he did lab testing and such on demonic cadavers but he knew how dangerous these beasts could be. Probably more than anyone. His heart was pounding against his rib cage, yet his muscles ached and begged for rest. The adrenaline had run out and so had his energy to fight back. Those green eyes, a forest color that loomed over him. Like spring taking over the winter's ice of his own. They were nice, in an odd sort of way. Captivating, and yet, so very dangerous. Getting lost in a monster's eyes was suicide, possibly just as much as wondering these vacant roads.</p><p>Edd's mind lingered back to his shoulder, the sticky warm blood that had pooled and ran down his arm was drying, but the pain was just prickling into the front of his mind. It stung, it hurt badly. He possibly needed stitches with how deep the cut was, he was lucky it didn't sever any arteries. Their walk together was silent. Making their way deeper through town, the opposite side of where Edd lived. All he could do was hold his shoulder and try to steady his breath. He couldn't afford panicking. He couldn't let his guard down. It would be about ten more minutes before the pair stopped at a large apartment complex. The red head had finally turned to him, this was the first time Edd could study his face. Pale in complexion with freckles dotting over his cheeks and face, he could also trail them down his rather toned arms. The man was fit, well built, the opposite of the brunette. Though they were a bit closer in height, with the green eyes being maybe a head taller than him. </p><p>“Alright look, I can't bring you home or whatever tonight because I'm not risking getting my ass burnt for some guy who can't keep himself out of trouble.” He seemed to almost sneer to Edd, speaking as though he was forced to help. He was not, he could have left him there. Edd was sure he was going to die that night.</p><p>“Well... while I very much appreciate the hospitality, you really didn't have t-” Edd was cut off quickly by a hand raise and a grumble he couldn't quite make out the words from. He assumed the other didn't want to hear it. So Edd sighed through his nose before following him up a flight of stairs towards another apartment. The number was 413, he decided to take great note of everything. Street name included, it was right off of Peach Creek av. He still had his phone in his pocket, though his wallet had long been discarded in the scuffle. He would have to message Eddy to pick him up in the morning.. if he makes it till then.</p><p>The red headed man opened the door and those cold hands pressed to the small of Edd's back, causing him to arch up. He suck in a sharp gasp as his feet scrambled him forward into the room. Though the touch was soft and guiding a humanoid form lacking body heat was unnerving in many ways. Edd cleared his throat, trying his hardest to hide that little noise he had made. Though out of the corner of his eye he could tell that on those pink lips played a smirk. He was enjoying this. Toying with him like a cat plays with a wounded mouse. He really was dead. The red head however seemed to notice the way he hurried along and he raised a brow. Rolling his eyes into the back of his skull as he shut the door behind them both and leaned back.</p><p>“I'm not going to eat you or whatever you are thinking. Seriously, rude as shit thing to assume. Besides if I wanted to I would have done it already.” The red head spoke, confirming the other's fears in an odd way. As reassuring as he was trying to be it was disconcerting that the other implied that he 'would have already done it by now'. Though the green eyes played about him again, scanning him as the red head pushed himself off the wall and strolled closer. “Look, my name's Kevin if it will help you relax. Seriously I'm not going to hurt you dude.” He said with his hand on the back of his neck. A nervous gesture? The monster was nervous? </p><p>“I-I'm Edward, though most of my friends call me Double D” Edd spoke as he slowly offered his hand up in a polite hand shake. Giving a soft, half smile. Kevin, as he was apparently named, looked at the hand and then his face. He did this a few times before he took the hand, shaking it. “It is a pleasure to meet you Kevin. Now may I ask if you have a first aid kit?” Edd asked and that seemed to snap the red head into reality, he had been staring so intently into Edd's eyes. Edd would not deny the man was attractive... but he didn't want to be fooled. However Kevin rushed to go grab the kit, even offering to help him clean his wound. It was possibly much easier to tell that Edd was no hunter by the way he flinched and winced at every little dab of the rag. At one point he could tell the red head was getting rather frustrated with his antics, but nothing was spoke allowed. He simply moved his free hand into Edd's. Those cold fingers steadying him as he worked. It felt... natural to him, yet so very off. It confused Edd to say the least.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kevin tried his best to not stare at Edward... or perhaps he should refer to him as double d? They weren't exactly friends by any sense of the word but maybe that would help ease into something less hostile. Regardless his eyes wanted to stay glued to this soft creature before him, his fingers still itching to grab hold of their warmer counterparts once more. But he was already pushing his boundaries by simply asking him to stay the night. Being overly touchy would probably make him look like some sort of creep or douche. Why was this so hard? Why didn't Kevin just leave him out there to fend for himself? This was so utterly stupid! He was risking his own safety and for what? To brush up against some guy who flinched at every sudden gesture? This was so ridiculous!</p><p>Kevin was pulled out of his current internal monologue of what to do with his new little lamb. It was a very timid tone, yet at the same time trying it's best to sound chipper. Nervous but trying to hide it, he was so horrible at hiding it. There was a frown that crossed the red head's brow, not because he was staring at the brunette, simply because he wasn't done planning what to do next. Can't this guy see he is having an internal crisis? No. Of course not Kevin. He grumbled under his breath as he turned to Edd. Those crystal blue eyes cut through him like a hot knife through butter. Worry, his body language stood with him looking as small as possible. His fingers clasped over his arm, right above his elbow. The skin paling with how tight the grip was.</p><p>“U-uh, my apologies for interrupting you. I was hoping, that you could quite possibly-” Edd was quickly interrupted.</p><p>“Will you just spit it out already dork. I don't need these long winded responses, what do you want.” Kevin spoke roughly, sure it was harsh but he was having quite the issues here. Fresh blood and a cute mortal that seemed to already had him wrapped around his finger. Hell those eyes alone made him feel guilt bubbling up through his stomach. Then, he flinched. Nice fucking work Barr. Maybe it was his tone? Did his lip curl too much and expose a fang? What was it now?! Mortals used to never be this... aggravating? That was a good way to describe it. But soon enough it seemed Edd found his voice, placing a fist over his mouth as he cleared his throat, acting as though he was not one word an octave too high of him booking it into the night.</p><p>“Well, if you would allow me to finish.” He said with almost an annoyed tone. Maybe the guy wasn't completely spinless. At least that would be a passing wonder as his knees still shook under him. “I was wondering if I may borrow some extra clothes I can borrow for this forced bunking. Also if you perhaps have an extra cellar phone charger?” Edd finally got out in a surprisingly even tone. Maybe he wasn't so terrified of the big bad leech he now resided with. Though that had never once left above his arm.</p><p>“Oh... yeah sure.” Kevin tried his damnedest to play it off as though he wasn't embarrassed at his own outburst. Why should he be? Edd was acting like a pussy and he should be able to call him out on that! Why did he feel so bad every time the other even looked at him? He felt as though his tone should stay frustrated because that was truly how he felt, but it broke if Edd made any move of fright or just being uncomfortable. There was also the small tugging thought of clothes being thrown out. But of course he couldn't entertain that while right in front of Edd! So he simply brought the other some extra clothes and muttered a 'goodnight'. Hell what else was he suppose to do?</p><p>The rest of the night stayed silent, nothing between the duo was really shared and it seemed as though Edd stayed in the spared bedroom. It was odd for Kevin, sleeping next to a being that had a heart beat. Sure he wouldn't say he was a saint and never had one night stands, but this was different. This wasn't someone he lured home for some sex and a bite. This was... a guest? In a way that described it well enough he guessed. As morning rolled around Kevin got up as normal, rolling out of bed a mess, his hair sticking up as best it can in his short style. Some times cowlick would be about the front of his hair. It was quite the roulette. He slathered himself in sunscreen for the day ahead and sauntered his way through the hall and to the kitchen, not a thought on his mind of anyone other than him in the apartment.</p><p>That was until he passed the guest room and could smell the slightest trickle of mortal blood... Oh shit what had he done last night? As his hand slowly reached for the handle, trying to replay events from the day before. Had he slipped up? How? It had been months since he slipped. He was doing so well! The handle slowly turned before he could do it himself. He took a quick step back but was still face to face with the slim brunette. Right... He remembered now. His eyes cast into those bright blue orbs, he stared until they looked away. Entrapment. He swore that was what it was. Some sort of curse or spell... something. Kevin slowly cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. Those deep emerald eyes staring into him. He felt... oddly frustrated by the fact the other had allowed his wound to reopen. Probably just the smell...</p><p>“You're bleeding” Kevin murmured, listing to the pitter-patter of the lamb's heart quicken. He had been caught once more, though not in the physical sense.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>